I love you and Happy New Year!
by Arisa Amori
Summary: Tentang Kagahime Rin dan Kagamine Len yang bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya setelah menunggu beberapa tahun dan akhirnya.../gomen telat, author bikinya buru-buru dan gomen author gak bisa bikin sumarry yang baik/Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya author amatiran dan cerita yg Gaje ini

Rin: Selamat tahun baru 2014! *Sambil meluk-meluk Len:*ngebales pelukan Rin* selamat tahun baru juga Rin-hime, semoga tahun ini kita bisa langsung nikah

Rin:*wajah semerah bunga mawar* e-eh..

hmm, di fanfict sebelumnya saya banyak typo tapi saya tidak akan mebahasnya sekarang. Ok! Mari kita mulai!

"Don't like don't read!"

Disclaimer:vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi punya Yamaha

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

hai, namaku Kagahime Rin aku bersekolah di Vocal Academy. Umurku 17 tahun rambut sepinggang dan ciri khasku adalah mempunyai pita putih besar dan 4 buah jepit yang ada di poniku dan sisi poniku *sebelah mata*. Hari ini aku libur akhir tahun... Huuhh... Senangnya tapi gak senang juga sih karena gak bisa ketemu teman-temanku dan...

Dan si 'dia'. 'Dia' adalah orang yang kucintai sejak aku kelas 5 SD. Aku pernah nembak dan ditolak mentah-mentah sekarang dia jauhin aku bahkan lebih parahnya lagi dia gak pernah ngomong sepatah katapun sejak hari aku menembak dia. Tapi sepertinya kamisama memang menjodohkan kami, contohnya seperti sekarang, satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas lagi dan lagi-lagi dia masih tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata kepadaku. Sungguh naas nasibku ini.

Sekarang aku sedang di dalam kamarku yang berisi penuh peralatan dengan bentuk jeruk dan ada yang anime. Sebenarnya aku otaku lho! Pernah aku menyanyi di sebuah taman kemudian ada produser yang mendengarkanya dan langsung saja ditempat dia membeli laguku untuk soundtrack anime, anime kesukaanku lagi!

Aku mempunyai Ibu bernama Lily Kagahime, ayah Leon Kagahime, dan kakak laki-laki bernama Kagahime Rei. "Rin! Saatnya makan! Turunlah ke bawah" ah! Kacchan memanggil! "Hai! Aku akan segera ke bawah!" kataku cepat-cepat ke bawah yang memang kamarku ada di lantai 2

"ini dia makan yang banyak ya!" kata kacchan ku "wyeir mnyuana kwachan?" kataku sambil makan, kacchan tertawa kecil kemudian berkata "telan baru bicara" "ok, Rei kemana kacchan?" kataku, kacchan terlihat berfikir "sepertinya dia pergi ke sebrang rumah yang baru pindah itu. Arigatou Rin! Kacchan jadi ingat" kata kacchan menjelaskan dan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti

"apa itu?" "kita akan pergi ke rumah sebrang itu ya! Setelah makan nanti bantu kacchan membantu memasak ya!" pergi ke rumah baru itu? Hmm boleh juga, siapa tau ada cowok ganteng trus dijodohin kya!

skip time

"Rin! Cepatlah!" kata kacchan dari bawah "h-hai! Matte!" jawabku "yosh! Selsai juga!" akupun kebawah dan memandang kacchan "bagus gak?" "jelek" heh? Kacchan jahat "kebalikanya hehe ayo!" jelek... Kebalikanya? Oh! Hihihi kacchan bisa saja. Sebenernya aku pakai dress selutut, tidak berlengan*yg kayak bentuk m ituloh dress nya* kemudian pakai rompi hitam berenda sesiku.

tok tok! Pintupun diketuk oleh kacchan "aih! Liliy-chan!" chan? Ok mari kusimpulkan sepertinya mereka bersahabt dari kecil "ayo masuk" ucap Lenka yang mempunyai rumah ini.

sesampainya kami di ruang tamu Okaasan menawarkan kami minuman "silahkan mau minum apa?" "seperti biasa" jawab kacchan sambil tersenyum "ok! Dan untuk mu, boleh okasan tau namamu?" tanyanya "Rin, Kagahime Rin" jawabku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin

"aih! Lucunya anakmu Lily-chan! Imut!" katanya sambil memeluku dan okaasan membisikan sesuatu "mungkin kau akan cocok dengan anaku Rin-chan" wajahku memerah dan kemudian okaasan melesat pergi untuk membuatkan minuman.

"hehe, Lenka-chan itu sahabat kacchan dari kecil" tuh kan benar "oh" jawabku hanya dengan satu kata dan dua huruf kacchan menampakan wajah sweetdrop dengan jawabanku. "ini dia!" "arigatou okaasan" kataku

"eh! Rin-chan! Ada yang perlu kukenalkan padamu. Dia cowok lho" katanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan menggoda "Len! Turun!"

DEG

"L-Len?" kataku sambil menutup mulutku tanda tak percaya. Yap! Si 'dia' adalah Len. Kemudian datang lah seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde dengan memakai jas yang senada dengan dress yang aku pakai setelah dia melihatku, tatapanya berubah yang awalnya males-karena disuruh turun kebawah-menjadi kaget dan sedikit nervous

"huh, Len ya" kataku dengan nada yang err, menantang? Kacchan sedikit menyenggolkan sikunya ke bahuku "tunggu dulu? Kalian saling kenall?" tanya okaasan "iya, kita sekelas dari kelas 4 sd sampai kelas 6 sd dan sekarang ketemu lagi di Vocal Academy yang kebetulan satu kelas" katanya seeeesopan mungkin.

okasan dan kacchan saling memandang dan sepertinya mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sementara dua orang itu mendiskusikan sesuatu Len masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda kali ini, tatapan senang, lembut yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini.

DEG

segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan wajah memerah. Kutatap diam-diam dirinya yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan kursiku. Kuulangi DIDEPANKU! Yah meski jaraknya mungkin 5 meteran lah. Aku kemudian meliriknya lagi dan dia satu baris denganku aku memikirkan bahwa meja-meja yg ada di ruang tamu itu lho-nya menjadi love mm gini ni (aku) (meja) (Len) mejanya jadi love. Makin dilihat makin ganteng aja, sama kayak dulu.

"nee! Kan lusa ada pesta tahun baru, kita pengen kalian ikut buat fotoin kembang apinya yah? Onegai!" pinta mereka dengan jurus puppy eye no jutsu (Author:eh? Salah fandom hehe) "tunggu dulu! Aku s-sama?" tanyaku lagi memastikan "sama aku bonge!" (Author:ini lagi pake b. Sunda -_-, artinya bonge = Tuli) aku sweetdrop di tempat

"baguslah! Nanti perginya naik motor Len aja! Ohiya! Tadi Rei datang ke sini mau jemput Rui katanya mau ada parawisata gitu dari sekolahnya selama seminggu" ada jenak di perkataan okaasan kemudian dilanjutkan oleh kacchan "okaasan sama kacchan mau ada arisan dirumah kacchan, trus nanti ibu-ibu bakalan nginep di rumah kacchan, otousan kalian-satu perusahaan-ada rapat di luar negri jadi, kalian bisa jagain rumah okasaan?"

butuh beberapa detik bagi kita mencerna perkataan kacchan dan okaasan. Aku dan Len saling pandang dan "AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA!?"teriak kita berdua barengan. Kacchan dan okaasan hanya menutup telinganya dengan sumpelan yang tidak mungkin mendengar suara apapun.

TBC~

Author:Hohohoho, kembali lagi dengan saya! Sebenernya tentang Rin nembak Len trus ditolak mentah-mentah dan dijauhin,dicuekin gitu itu sama pengalamanya kayak author...

Rin: *ngelus-ngelus punggung author pake pisau yang menyebabkan darah mengecer dari punggung author* hehehehe yang sabar ya author

author: *sekarat*

Len: se-sebaiknya kita tunggu kelanjutanya dan...

Rin: aku yang bilang review pleasenya ya?

Len: T-tentu saja Rinnyku tersayang

Rin: guys! Come on!

Rin, Mayu, Kiku Juon, Mirai Nikki (fandom sebelah)

REVIEW PLEASE! *Rin bawa pistol, Mayu bawa Kapak, Kiku bawa golok, Mirai bawa pisau yang ketajamanya no 1*

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay hay hay! Kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya yamaha

Rin: gak ada obrolan nih?

Author: kagak, gak ada ide

Rin: payah

Author: Bales review dulu!

To: Aprian.

Oh, berarti kita one heart. Makasih ya saranya, akan aku inget baik-baik deh saranya. maklum, masih newbie.

To: Shirakawa Yui

kita one heart! Ini udah dilanjutin kok

Happy reading minna!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV

pppffft! Selsai juga beres-beres! Sekarang sudah jam... 5, mandi ah!

Skip Time

oh iya! Namaku Kagamine Len, umur 18 tahun, besekolah di Vocal Academy. Hm? Ya, aku satu sekolah denganya. Orang yang dulu pernah menembakku, yang pernah aku cuekin. Tapi, pas masuk kelas 6 mungkin akhir semester 1 aku mulai menyukainya, entah kenapa sekarang satu sekolah dan satu kelas lagi! Otou-san bilang ketemu lagi setelah besarnya itu jodoh langsung saja setelah Otou-san bilang seperti itu aku langsung ke kamar dengan perasaan senang.

ok! Sekarang aku sedang ganti baju untuk jamuan makan malam dari rumah sebrang. Aku memakai jas yang kaosnya berwana kuning. 'lama banget sih!' batinku yang udah jamuran nunggu di kamarku

"Len! Turun!" ah, itu dia, aku sudah dipanggil segera aku kebawah karena kamarku ada di lantai dua. Kemudian setelah turun dari tangga aku melihat orang yang tidak kuduga

orang itu adalah Kagahime Rin "huh, Len ya?" katanya angkuh. Awas saja kau Kagahime Rin! "tunggu dulu? Kalian saling kenal?" kata kassan, "iya, kita sekelas dari kelas 4 sampai kelas 6 sd dan sekarang bertemu lagi di vocal academy" kataku sesopan mungkin

kasan dan okaasan terlihat memandang sebentar dan mendekat sepertinya mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dari pada nunggu mendingan liatin Rin, aku memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut dan senang. Kulihat dia menggelangkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Aku memang sengaja melakukanya, 'hihihi, dia tetap manis sama seperti dulu' batinku

Akupun memutuskan duduk di depanya, yaah dibatasin meja sih mungkin jaraknya sekitar 5 meter. Aku lihat dia mencuri pandang kepadaku dan menatapku kaget plus wajah merahnya itu lho. 'jadi nambah suka aja hihihi' batinku

"nee, lusa ada pesta tahun baru, kami ingin kalian mefotonya. Onegai!" kata mereka berdua memohon kepada kita berdua akupun menyeringai yang untungnya tidak diketahui mereka

kemudian muka Rin terlihat panik plus memerah "tunggu dulu! A-aku sama?" tanyanya "sama aku bonge!" eh? Kok sunda sih? Biarin lah...

"baguslah, jadi nanti perginya pake motor Len aja! Ohiya! Tadi Rei datang ke sini mau jemput Rui katanya mau ada parawisata gitu dari sekolahnya selama seminggu" ada jenak di perkataan kaasan, "okaasan sama kacchan mau ada arisa dirumah kacchan, trus nanti ibu-ibu bakalan nginep di rumah kacchan, otousan kalian-satu perusahaan-ada rapat di luar negir jadi, kalian bisa jagain rumah okaasan?"

tunggu dulu? aku dan Rin saling pandang beberapat saat dan.."AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA!?"

teriak kami berdua sambil blushing

setelah teriakan itu Kaasan sama Okaasan bilang gini "hey hey, liliy chan! Lihatllah mereka! Cocok ya!" kata kaasan dan dijawab oleh Okaasan "hihihih, bagaimana kalau kita pst pst pst" dan cukup untuk memebuatku dan Rin blushing berat

Skip Time

Normal POV

sekarang dirumah Kagamine terlihat dua orang berlawanan jenis sedang duduk berjauhan sambil blushing dan menonton tv. Sebenarnya pandangan Rin tidak melihat ke arah tv melainkan ke arah Len 'gaswat! mukaku gak bisa berhenti blushing!' batin Rin di dalam hatinya

Len sebenarnya sedang menonton tv tapi sekali-kali dia curi-curi pandang ke Rin 'ppffft, bagaimana ini, aku gak bisa ngomong nih!' (Rin: huuu! Gak jantan!)

Rin POV

aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku, entah itu apa yang pasti itu berkaitan dengan Len. Lenpun berdiri dari tempat duduknya "ano... Kita makan saja dulu, ini sudah lumayan malam" kata Len gugup gitu. Kemudia Len pergi ke ruang dapur

aku masih disini dengan muka blushing bahkan semerah bunga mawar 'a-aku masih belum percaya kalau Len berbicara padaku setelah sekian lama... Aku senang' batinku sambil tersenyum

Skip Time

kenyangnya sebenarnya waktu aku menunggu Len di dapur untuk memanaskan makananya aku memainkan hpku da ngobrol sama Miku. Kalo gak salah gini nih

Rin:Miikkuuu!

Miku: apa beb?

Rin: jangan ngomong kayak gitu atau gak aku ambil stok negimu itu!

Miku: iya iya! Peace! Ohya emangnya ada apa?

Rin: sebenernya aku sekarang lagi berduaan di sebuah rumah yang lumayan lah sama cowok

Miku: *ngirim stiker lone*nama disamarin* gambarnya moon lagi ngirim expresi kaget* se-serius!? Siapa!?

Rin: pasti kamu gak bakalan percaya

Miku:? Siapa? Em.. Jangan jangan...

Rin: iya dia-

Miku: Prince negi ya?

Rin: *ngirim stiker cony lg nangis* BUKAN! Dia... Len

Miku: ciyus? Miapah?

Rin:mi ayam

Miku: ayam apa?

Rin: ayam goreng

Miku: goreng apa?

Rin: GORENG MULUTMU! Udah ya! Aku mau makan bye kaito! 'hihihih pasti muka Miku memerah'

Miku: Ihhh! Bye Len!

plis Mik, gue sebel disebut kayak gitu yaa meskipun seneng juga sih

yaah seperti itulah... Gj banget lah... Sebenernya aku punya kartu ucapan ultah yang waktu SD. Kasih jangan ya?

udak kelewat dua hari sih but,, kasih aja deh. Ano, aku belum bilang ya aku dimana? Aku di kamar Len soalanya... Apa ya? Kacchan sama Okaasan maksa biar aku tidur bareng Len. Gila tuh dua orang

setelah mengacak acak tasku akhirnya aku menemukanya! Yokatta!

Kriek

eh? Ada suara pintu yang ngebuka deh aku pun lihat ke kamar mandi dia habis mandi dengan...

Dengan BERTELANJANG DADA! Da hanya mengenakan handuk kecil, rambutnya yang dia ikat sekarang terurai basah yang menyebabkan dia nambak kakkoi

"KYAAAA-hmph!" belum selsai aku berteriak sudah ada yang membekap, aku merasakan basah di punggung ku dan ternyata tangan Len yang membekap dan dia juga memelukku "diamlah... Onegai" katanya tepat di sebelah telingaku aku hanya diam dan lama-lama Len melepaskan bekapanya tetapi malah makin kenceng Len memelukku

"Rin, maaf, maaf, maaf, " ke-kenapa dia meminta maaf kepadaku? Apa mungkin ini kejadian waktu SD? "maaf, aku.." diapun mulai melepaskan pelukanya tapi aku mencegahnya dan memeluknya kembali "jangan *hiks* per *hiks* gi lagi *hiks* *hiks*"kataku yang entah kenapa mulai menangis

"hwuaa! Len! *hiks* *hiks*" kataku masih memeluknya dengan erat, bukanya malah dilepas Len malah membalas pelukanku sambil mengecup pelan keningku

"sudahlah,, ini kan kejadian masa lalu" kata Len Sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku "aku waktu itu sebel sama sahabat kamu tuh! Namanya tuh kalo gak salah... Gumi, soalnya pas aku mau ngembaliin map dia dateng mau nggembaliin map terus aku gak sengaja nyenggol Gumi dia tuh nar-" "hwueeeee! JAHAT! HWUAAAAA!" teriakku sambil kembali menangis

"eh? , peace peace! Sorry ya Rin?Mandi gih!" "tiada maaf bagimu!" kataku sambil menunjuk dan mengusap air mataku itu. "aku udah tau... *hiks* *hiks* LEN JAHAT!"

Len POV

"gak sengaja nyenggol Gumi dia tuh na-" eh? Kok Rin kayaknya nangis lagi deh "HWUEEEEE! JAHAT! HWUAAAA!" tariak plus tangis Rin "Rin.. " "eh?, peace peace! Sorry ya Rin?. Mandi gih!"

"tiada maaf bagimu!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk aku dan kembali nangis "aku udah tau... *hiks* *hiks* LEN JAHAT!" "Rin..." kataku kewalahan

Rin masih dalam pelukanku dan ternyata aku mendengar nafasnya sudah mulai teratur sepertinya dia tidur, aku hendak mengangkatnya ke kasur namun masih saja ditahan 'dasar anak ini...' batinku. "Rin... Aku perlu pakai baju" kataku yang mungkin kalau Rin bangun dia sudah blushing berat

aku masih belum pakai baju ingat? Bagus. Segera akupun merasakan penggerakan di dadaku "umm, Len..." kemudian dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat padaku 'Rin, kamu baru tidur beberapa menit udah kayak tidur beberapa jam' batinku sambil sweetdrop"ce-cepat pakai bajunya!" suruh Rin dengan segera

"hai, hai, Rin-sama" kataku yang memulai membuka Anduknya (author:kyaa! Len! Kau hentai! Buka handuk kok... Len: biarin, yang penting heppi) kulihat Rin sedang memainkan hpnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan wajah blushing

Skip Time

Rin POV

"eh Len, punya game gak? Boring nih..." kataku sambil duduk di kursi empuk Jerukku yang kusengajakan minta dibawa kesini "punya, Ps3 " ps 3? Matakupun langsung berbinar "ada project divanya?" kataku? "ada" "yessss!" "eh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

," gak ada deh" -_-...

"LLLLLEEEEENNNNN!"

TBC~

Author: hohohoho~ bagaimana minna?

Rin: *blush* Author kok aku harus dikamer Len sih!? Kan bisa dikamar or-

Len:jangan ngomel, biarin ajalah

Author: tuh Len aja setuju

Rin:ya deh

Author:sebenernya waktu Len bilang dia gak sengaja nyenggol Gumi terus Gumi mau jatuh dan megang pakaian Len itu yang dialamin sahabat Author HARI INI. Lennya gebetan author dan Gumi jadi sahabat author jujur, waktu itu author jealous banget ke sahabat sendiri

Rin:adeuuhh! Author! Galau ni ye

Len: daripada si author bergalau-ria mending minta Review aja sama para pembaca dan Autho

Ok! Review please? *kata Len dengan muka shotanya*

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna! Ini adalah chapter ke tiga dari-

Len: I love you and

Rin:Happy new year!

Author: cieee, kompak ni ye,,

Rin: *blushing* udah ah! Lanjutin, dan... Len! Berhenti lihat naskah Author dengan wajah pervertmu!

Len:*mendekat dan menjilat pipi Rin* itu, es krim nya belepotan

Rin: Len aku memang memakan ice kream vanilla tapi yang kau jilat itu

Author:kotoran burung

krik krik krik

Len: BWEEEEEHHHHHHH! IUHHHH! GELEUH! JIJJJAAAAAYYYYY!

Rin, Author: *ketawa sekenceng-kencengnya*

Author: perhatian disini ada yang rated T+ heheh

Rin: BTW, makasih udah ngelapin tuh kotoran... *hahahaha*

Len: *pundung*

Ok! Selamat menikmati! Balesan review di bawah

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

"Len... Sepi... Ngundang Gumi n Gumiya yuk"kataku sambil memakan Pocky ku "kan kata mereka berdua (Lily dan Lenka) gak boleh ngundang siapa-siapa" kata Len sambil baca novel

"kacchan jahat!"kataku sambil menendang sesuatu. Eh? Ini kan... Diarynya Len! Aku pun melihat Len 'aman' batinku, dia sedang membaca novel sambil mendengerkan lagu

tapi... Males ah! Ngapain juga gw buka tuh diary! Setelah aku melemparnya terbukalah halaman yang tidak didugaya

"i love R-eh?" Aku merasakan ada deathglare dari belakang "kalau kau mencoba menyentuh buku itu lagi... Maka akan ada hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini..."

GLUP

Aku menelan ludahku 'lebih berat dari ini berarti aku akan mendapat hukuman berat dong?' batinku. Len terus memojokanku ke dingding kamarnya. Kemudian aku rasa aku sudah menyentuh tembok kamarnya. Len kemudian mengambil kedua tanganku untuk ikut menempel di tembok (tau kan gaya cowok mojokin cewek? Tapi ini pake kedua tangan)

"Le-len?" kataku mulai blushing sambil ketakutan "Rin..." kemudian Lenpun menciumku!

Menciumku...

"nngm! Len!" akupun mencoba melepaskan tangan ku dari genggaman tangan Len tapi aku tidak bisa. Len kemudian melepaskan ciumanya. Len sedikit menjitati saliva yang keluar dari mulutku yang sudah ada di daguku.

"bagaimana?" tanya Len yang aku tidak mengerti dan kemudian meninggalkanku di kamarnya dengan senyum pervertnya. Wajahku memang sudah bluhing tetapi lebih blushing sekarang setelah aku tau apa arti pertanyaan Len "bagaimana?"

kalau lebih berat dari ini berarti kita...

kita...

Aku pun mulai PBAGL a.k.a Penyakit Blushing Akut Gara-gara Len. (panjang amet -_-")

Len memang terkenal omesh di sekolahku dulu walaupun masih kelas 6 sd atau 5 atau apalah! Aku lupa. Tapi.. Ada yang lebih omesh lagi daripadaku

Namanya Utatane Piko. Diamah Hentai banget sampe-sampe di kelas dia bilang "I LOVE HENTAI!" untung banyak yang belum tau hentai

aku tau hentai emang karena aku tau dari temen ya! Ok.. Itu tadi 'my first kiss'ku mm, aku jadi inget waktu aku kelas 6 BFF aku ceritain mimpinya...

Flashback

"halo rinny!"ucap sahabatku, Miki. "nani?" kataku yag sedag tidak ingin diganggu

"ayo olahraga! Eh! Tadi aku mimpi sesuatu" kata Miki "? Apa itu? Kasih tau, kasih tau!" ucapku bersenmangat

"ini parah! But, if you want know (sok inggris) i will tell you. Bener kan? Gue ngasal" aku sweetdrop "ok! Aku mimpi kamu sama Len ciuman di kamar mandi sekolah, dan nanti aku lanjutkan! Bye!" Miki pun melesat keluar kelas sedangkan aku hanya cengo plus blushing

Ciuman? Di kamer mandi? PARAH! Aku merasa PBGAL

Skip Time

setela lari dua keliling (keliling sekolah sama kayak author) emang wajib sih sebelum memulai olahraga. "Rinny-chan! Sini! Mau aku ceritain gak?" kata Miki sambil melambaikan tanganya di pinggir lapangan. Disana ada Gumi, Luka, dan Yukari. "jadi, ceritanya si Luka udah punya anak dua padahal masih kelas enam. Trus, Gumi udah nikah sama Nero katanya "eh! Ini undangan aku sama Nero, dateng ya!" trus Len sama Rin..." Miki terlihat meneguk ludahnya dulu

"Rin sama Len ciuman di kamer mandi. Si Rinnya nemepelin emm maksudnya menyenderkan tanganya di leher Len. Si Lennya mojokin Rin gitu..." aku dan semua yang ada disini (Gumi, Luka, Yukari dan Miki) BA (Blushing Akut)

"Trus aku bilang gini "Rin!? Len'?" gitu! Ya ampunn dan terus si Lennya cuman bilang ssst sambil taro jari telunjuknya di depan mutulnya dan menutup pintunya dan... Sepertinya mereka melakukan..." Miki tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena kami semua tahu apa yang terjadi

Ughh... I PBAGL again..

"ok! Terus aku kan suka sama Piko ya... Mula-mula si Piko ngajak aku ke..." dia PBGAP (P=Piko)... "ke kamar mandi dan membelai pipiku kemudian aku kabur dan the end dan sejak mulai itu akupun mulai gak suka dia dan the end lagi. Tapi aku suka sih" aku swettdrop pas Miki bilang akhirnya

End Of Flashback

"ppffffttt... Kenangan yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyenangkan" kataku sambil masih duduk di TKP

oh iya ya! Ini masih hari ke dua aku menginap disini sebenernya aku sama Len begadang dari hari ke satu

"hhooaaaam!" nguapku... Akupun berjalan keluar dari kamar Len dan menuju ke ruang utama

"Ung? Len? Kagamine Len? Len-kun? Kagamine-san? Kagamine-kun? Len-chan? Perver-man? MANTAN KM!?" kataku yang sudah mencari kemana-mana dengan nama panggilan yang berbeda

"ssshh!" eh? Akupun melihat sebuah tangan yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Tangan tersebut menunjukan aku harus kesana

Setelah sampai disana aku mendengar sesuatu "meong.. Meong... Meong.." itu...

ANAK KUCING! Mataku langsung berbinar-binar sambil melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah anak kucing tersebut dan duduk di pinggrinya

'lucccuuu! Kayak Len' batinku. Tepat saat aku mengatakan itu yang di dalam hati itu akupun merasakan yang hangat dari punggungku dan melihat tangan yang berada di bahuku

"ngg... Disini dingin... Jangan pergi" Katanya yag sudah pasti Len. Akupun menggenggam tanganya yang entah mengapa bergerak sendiri.

"Hmm... Ba-baiklah" kataku yang sudah mulai PBGL (Penyakit Blushing Gara-gara Len) kenapa PBGL? Soalnya aku sudah mulai terbiasa oleh perlakuan Len

"sudah ada kimononya?" kata Len yang masih memelukku "ung, sudah. Warna orange lagi! Hehehe aku seneng" kataku sambil tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke tangan Len-yg ada di bahuku- "baguslah" katanya sambil menyender di kepalaku

"aku ngantuk. Tidur yu" kataku mencoba berdiri dan diikuti Len

setelah sampai di tempat tidur Len membuka bajunya sampai dia bertelanjang dada. Akupun PBAGL 'ughh jangan lagi' batinku

Len waktu SD waktu bermain bola sering membuka bajunya tapi gak sampe semuanya. Cuman sampe bahu aja

"Lenn pakai kembali bajunya!" kataku ah.. Bukan. Suruhku sambil tetap menutup mataku "eh? Tapi aku sudah terbiasa"

"yaa"

"kamu buka juga bajunya" katanya

eh? Buka bajunya? "ta-tapi!" kataku sambil melototinya "kan hari ini dingin, kita harus saling bertukaran suhu atau apalah supaya badan kita tetap hangat, gak sampai semuanya kok cuman menyisakan u***w**r kamu aja. Kalo semuanya sih gak apa-apa sih..." kata Len dengan senyum pervert kebangaanya

"ugh... Baiklah! Lagipula aku juga kedinginan" akupun mulai membuka bajuku dan langsung tiduran dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut

"saatnya memeluk!" kata Len yang kayak anak kecil yang baru dibeliin mainan baru. Akupun hanya pasrah

"nee aku mau nanya" kataku "ung? Nanya apa?"

"kamu beneran dulu suka Tei? Dan suka sama Teto?" dia hanya memandangku "soalnya di buku tulis kau dulu ada bentuk hati dengan warna merah tulisanya L love T?" "tapi tapi.. Kata Rui L love R? Terus kata Luka L love T. Jadi yang bener yang mana?"

"cemburu ni yeee"kata Len dengan gaya ejekan aku hanya bisa blushing sambil mengalihkan wajahku

"ok, aku hanya ingin mengetes seseorang. Munkin aja dia cemburu" 'cemburu? Siapa? Aku?' batinku ke Pedean

"eh, aku mau minta maaf" kataku "apa lagi... Mau tidur nih"

"gomen, tapi aku mau minta maaf"

"geez! Iya apa!? Cepetan dong" kata Len pake emosi

"kalem atuh! Maaf waktu itu aku hampir meluk kamu"

"kapan ya? Ohh! Kamu pasti sengaja kan?"

"idih! Gak lah! Kan aku abis nganterin Gumi ke ujung lapangan, nah aku tuh gak tau kenapa reflek mau meluk kamu. Aku kira itu Gumi. Reflek aja... Gak tau kenapa mungkin kalo aku gak langsung sadar kita udah langsung pelukan"

"iya ya, sekarang, aku akan mengambil yang tertunda" kata Len. Aku bingun dengan perkataan Len. 'mengambil yang tertunda? Apaan ya?'

"aku ingin memelukmu" pintanya dengan tatapan sayu

GLUP

'mak, mimpi apa gua semalem?' batinku "Tunggu dulu... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memelukku?"

"kan aku udah bilang, aku mau mengambil yang tertunda. Pas olahraga" ohh... Jadi itu toh maksud kamu kirain apa...

"ogah!" kataku enggan "rinny... Onegai.." katanya dengan tatapan yang... Oh my god... "iya deh"

kita berduapun berpelukan di malam yang dingin itu

SKIP TIME

Len POV

aku membuka mataku dan mengambil jam 'jam 09:03' batinku

"ung.." suara apa itu? Akupun melihat ada yang bergerak didadaku "R-Rin?" kataku yag mengetahui kalau itu Rin

"hmm? Ohayou Len-chan..." kata Rin dengan mata yang setengah terbuka 'awas kau' batinku kesal

"Hei, password pb (pacebook)kamu apa?" tanyaku. Kenapa aku menanyakan itu? Karena mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lumayan pribadi saat bangun tidur karena biasanya mereka tidak akan sadar

"kagamineLen2712" kata Rin kemudian diapun tertidur lagi 'dasar kebo. Toh, akhirnya aku dapat passwordnya hehehe'

akupun segera membuka PB dan mengeklik email dan juga password nya. 'yes. Bisa'

kemudian akupun mengecek pesan-pesan nya

Hatsune Miku

'hai Rin! Gimana harimu di rumah pangeran tercinta mu itu? Seneng kah?' itu adalah pesan terakhir yang dikirim Hatsune-san

setelah beberapa lama aku menelusuri pb nya Rin aku menemukan perkataan yang aneh dari status nya

"*en, demi apapun aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau telah menyakitiku. Asalkan kau sudah mau bicara padaku lagi, memaafkanku, bahkan ngasih kertas soal. Itu semua sudah cukup untukku tak perlu hal-hal yang berlebihan. Bila aku tidak bisa mengisi hatimu itu maka yang kuharapkan hanya satu..

berteman"

DEG

'segitu besarkah rasa sayangnya Rin padaku? Ya, aku memang orang yag kejam' kemudian aku merasakan ada pergerakan dari arah tempat tidur yang bisa langsung kutebak itu Rin. Segera kututup PB nya

"Rinny... Bangun dongg" kataku sambil duduk di sampingnya "engg 5 menit lagi..." (sama kayak author kalo dibangunin :P) kemudian Rin menutup dirinya dengan Selimut

ah iya! Aku masih belum pakai baju! Cuman pake boxer (kyaa */*) dan langsung saja aku mandi daripada yaah... Masuk angin

Rin POV

"Rinny... Bangun dong" kata Len yang terdengar sayup-sayup ditelingaku "engg G menit lagi..." jawabku. Kemudian akupun langsung menutup kepalaku dari selimut a.k.a menutup semua tubuhku

tapi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi gara-gara mimpi aku semalem... Hwuaaa! "tau ah! Mending aku mandi aja!" langsung saja aku ke arah kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya langsung tanpa inin mengetahui ada siapa di dalam

"eh?" kata orang yang di dalam

"eh!? KYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Author: yeyeyeye... Beretemu lagi dengan saya!

Rin: itu semua kejadian yang dialamin author ya? Yang mimpi ciuman di toilet dan hampir pelukan?

Author: yap! Kok author jadi curcol gini ya? Ok ok...

Len: itu adegan kedua kalinya aku kepergok Rin lagi setengah dan telanjang

Rin:*PBAGL* Author kakay! (nakal)

Len:maacih awtorh (makasih author)

Author:macama Len... Btw, kenapa jadi bahasa bayi sih! Ah~ bodo amat..

Len: Btw bentar lg valentine ya?

Rin: yap!

Author: *lemas lesu*

Miku: Kenapa lu thor? *sambil ngemut lolipop negi*

Author: tau ah... Lagipula author telah menulis dibawah bonus cerita lah istilahnya

Miku: pokoknya ada aku!

Yukari:ada aku juga

Author: siapa kamu? *sinis ke Yukari* ok ok, yuk mulai.

Miku: pokoknya bonus cerita titik gak pake koma.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

Hai minna! Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga dan harus keliling 2x sebagai pemanasan sebelum pemanasan

setelah selsai aku duduk di salah satu pohon "capeekkk!" kataku keras "ish! Berisik" kata Gumi

Gumi adalah sahaaaabbbaaaattt terbaikku. BFF lah. "biarin we... Mulut-mulut gue suara-suara gue kenapa mesti sewot?" kataku yang udah kebiasaan (sama kayak author :P)

"ihh... Ya udah... Eh hari kira-kira olahraga apa ya? Untung gurunya Clara-sensei soalnya sensei kita gak masuk wehehehe" kata Gumi berbangga-ria

"aku harap kita lomba skipping lagi hahahaha" kataku senang degan bergaya evil

"NNNOOOOO! Lie lie lie!

"harus! Skipping... Skipping... Yoyoyooo oooo yoooo ooo" sebelum aku ke sensei untuk meminjam lompat tali mataku tertuju ke 1 anak

"kagamine Len..."Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekenceng-kencengnya. "sialan kau Len!" aku berteriak lumayan kencang lah

akupun kembali ke tempat Gumi yaitu pohon "Kusho! Tau ah... Mending aku berdiam diri saja disini" akupun tiduran di bawah pohon yang rindang itu

"eh, temenin aku ke kelas dulu yuk! Aku mau minum" pinta Gumi

"boleh, yuk" akupun ke kelas.

di kelas ternyata ada Meiko-sensei yaitu wali kelas kami "kalian tidak olahraga?" tanya Meiko-sensei

"ano,, itu lagi nunggu giliran" kataku. Meiko-sensei itu adalah guru ter-killer se-sekolah, tapi kadang2 dia baiiikkkk seeekkkaaallliii dan seringnya Meiko-sensei itu mabuk setiap masuk kelas jadi untungnya kami tidak ada pelajaran :D

tapi... Meiko sensei sering menyuruh yang aneh-aneh misalnya-nari-nari oplosan (mang di jepang ada oplosan? ==') atau nari bang jali, terus disuruh kedepan nyanyi-nyanyi GAJE, dll. Kalo suruhan Meiko-sensei gak diturutin misalnya anak A gak bisa dia harus teriakin nama orang yang disukainnya dan menciumnya. Sahabatku Miki, dia pernah seperti itu yaaahh taulah.. Si Piko yang dia sebutin. Si pikonya hanya blushing aja.

"bagus bagus... Ohya, tolong cariin Dell-sensei dan kasih ini bilang "Ini titipan dari Meiko" ya?" aku dan Gumi hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi mencari Dell-sensei.

aku cari di gedung utara tidak ada akhirnya aku tanya ke Sensei terdekat (emangnya apotek?) "oh, coba cari ke gedung selatan" kitapun ke gedung selatan tapi gak ada

"*hosh* *hosh* kenapa Dell-sensei *hosh* gak ada?" kata Gumi yang sudah kecapean karena kita sudah mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun! Begitu juga denganku. Kita sudah mengelilingi sekolah 5x!

"ano, Senpai cari Dell-sensei?" kata anak kecil yang mungkin kelas 3 "i-iya" "oh, katanya Dell-sensei pulang karena gak enak badan. Kalau begitu saya permisi ya Gumi-senpai dan Rin-senpai"

"haha, hahaahahahaha!"kita berduapun tertawa gaje.

udah mah aku ketemu si Len terus, nginjek lompat talinya si Len dan dia terlihat marah.

"sekarang adalah hari tersial ku" ucap kita berdua seraya memukulkan kepala kita ke tembok

"Gumi..." kataku ke Gumi dengan wajah lesu

"Rinny..." kata Gumi kepadaku dengan wajah yang sama juga

Kita berduapun berjalan ke kelas kita untuk mengkasih tau Meiko-sensei kalau Dell sensei-nya nggak ada

Di perjalanan kami bernyanyi dengan muka seram bak Sadako "Gumi ways to die... So many Rin ways to die..." (author: ==')

"dumb ways to di i ie... So many dumb ways to die..." nyanyi kite berdua seraya keluar dari kelas.

kitapun kembali ke pohon yag kita tempati "tanah yang kuinjak sama sepertimu, langit yang kujungjung sama sepertimu, aku tak berbada darimu...

"udara yg kuhirup kau hirup juga, dingin yang kaurasa kurasakan sama kita tak terlihat beda..

watahari takkan terlihat beda dari tempatmu.. Bulan dan bintang kan terlihat sama dari tempat ku, kan memberikan cahaya yang sama untuk kita.." nyanyiku sambil bersender di pohon

"ciee, lagi nyanyi" kata Luka yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang "ung, iya" kataku

SKIP TIME

"piket sialan" umpatku seraya membersihkan barisan paling kanan (tempat duduk Len berada) 'shit!' umpatku di hati

"oyoyoyoy!" kata Len masuk ke kelas dengan ceria seperti biasa 'hah! Sialaaaannnn!' kataku sambil menendang pengki yang berakhir debunya jatuh semua "chikusho...!" akupun langsung membereskannya

Len? Dia mah lagi duduk di barisan paling kiri a.k.a tempat dudukku

Wait! Tempat duduk-ku!? "aaaaaagghhhh!" kataku sambil menendang pengki yang masih ada sampahnya

"Rin-chan... Ke ruang olahraga yuk! Kita mukul-mukul *yang buat tinju itu loh yang gede panjang*" kata Meiko-sensei yang terlihat sama Frustasinya sama sepertiku

"arigatou Meiko-sensei, hayu..." jawabku dengan deathglare yang sama dengan Meiko-sensei

Di Ruang Olahraga

DUG! DUG! "Rinny-chan kenapa frustasi begitu?" tanya Meiko-sensei "aku kesel karena aku disuruh piket di tempat dudukknya LEN. Meiko-sensei sendiri kenapa?"

"kesel aja" jawab Meiko-sensei "Meiko-sen-" "panggil Meiko-san saja" kata Meiko-sen- ah! Meiko-san sambil masih memukul2

setelah kita sudah selsai kita menuju ruang Meiko-san

ohya! Aku belum bilang ya? Sebenernya Meiko-san itu kepsek di sekolah ku juga

"mari kita minum sake banyak-banyak! Hahaha" ajak Meiko-sensei sambil menuangkan sake ke gelas ku dan Meiko-san

"ano... Meiko-san, ini..."tanyaku was2 "GPP! Mari kita minum! Haha" "iya! Mari kita minum sepuasnya!" ucapku sambil Toast. Padahal aku baru kelas 6 sd haha!

SKIP TIME

Normal POV

"meiko-sensei dan Rin kemana ya?" tanya banyak orang di kelas VI-B

terdengar dobraka pintu yang lumayan kencang "TAMBAH LAGIIII!" ucap dua orang yang mendrobak pintu itu

"WHAT THE-! KAGAHIME RIN-SAN!?" kata semua murid yang ada di kelas VI-B

"ayolah~ mari kita minum sama-sama!"kata Rin seolah hal ini hal sepele

seluruh murid terlihat kaget+jawdrops. Rin berjalan sempoyongan menuju kursi Len dan menodongkan kepalanya ke Len. A.k.a hendak mencium Len

"Len..." belum sampai Rin mencium Len Rin sudah pingsa ke badan Len "dasar..." kata Len pasrah

"cieeeeee bapak KM beraksi ni yeee" ucap semua murid "GANDENG SIAH!" (Gandeng=berisik)

Di perjalanan menuju UKS banyak yang melihati Len dan Rin yang digendongnya. Ya iyalah, orag di gendongnya ala bridal style.

setelah sampai Len menidurkan Rin yang wajahnya terlihat merah dan maniis di mata Len 'shit!' batin Len "ung.. Len.." kata Rin

"maaf Rin... Aku pergi dulu" sebelum Len pergi, Len merasakan hangat di tangannya "jangan.. Pergi, lagi" kata Rin yang sadar 25%

"b-baik" Lenpun akhirnya duduk di pinggir kasur Rin sambil menggenggam tangan Rin "Rin... Kenapa? Kenapa aku terlalu mencintaimu?" kata Len yang memegang erat tangan Rin

hal yang sangat tak terbayangkan saat ini adalah Len merasakan hangat dan lembut di bibirnya "engg"

Rin menciummnya sembari memeluknya dan menangis "*hiks* kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindariku terus? *hiks*" tanya Rin sambil memegang baju Len dengan sangat erat "aku mencintaiimu juga Len, sangat" tambah Rin

"terima kasih Rin... Telah mencintaiku..."jawab Len sambil mempereat pelukan mereka

"happy valentine day"ucap Mereka berdua barengan. Mereka PBAGR dan PBAGL

"mauka-" "mau!" jawab Rin yang memutuskan perkataan Len

"hahaha" tawa mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas mereka dan tebak apa yang terjadi.

"ciieeee! Selamet yaaa! Pj jangan lupa PJ!" teriak seluruh kelas sambari bersorak ria karena mereka yang dijuluki 'minyak dan air'

kenapa mereka dijuluki seperti itu? Karena banyak yang mengatakan itu soalnya Rin yang dijauhi oleh Len dan seperti tidak AKAN pernah bersatu

THE END

Author: sekalian ngerayain Valentine! Haha! Inshaallah nanti tgl 14 Febuari saya aka bikin cerita valentine lagi hohoho...

Rin:OOT nih...

Author: hehe peace

Len: so, reviewnya ya guys! Please *puppy

eyes*

Review... :3

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Author: tunggu, ada beberapa kata yang ingin saya ucapkan

Rin: apaan?

Author: ya tuhan, ringankanlah beban korban Bencana Gunung Kedul. Semoga keluarganya diberi ketaba'han amin

Rin+Len+miku dll: amiin...

Author: daerahku juga kena abunya (Bandung) yang kena jangan lupa pake masker ya! Supaya gak jadi ISPA (Infeksi Saluran Pernafasan Akut)

Miku: yang ta'bah ya bersihin benda yang kena abunya :V

Mikuo: *mukul Miku pake Negi* Korbannya kenapa gak didoain!?

Miku: iya ya

Author: *hiks* kiamat sudah *hiks* mau dekat. Banyak bencana alam adalah *hiks* tanda-tanda kiamat kecil... Ayo kita isi waktu luang kita dengan banyak berdoa, ber-ikhtiar, sholat ya? (bagi yang islam)

Miku: Balas review XD

To- Kireina Yume

Iya, ini udah update...

Sejak aku nulis fanfict ini XD

To-neko-neko kawaii

sipp! Ini udh update..

Author: ya udah... Sampai ketemu chapter depan. Atau cerita baru ya? Byeeee. May, tugasmu ya? Jangan lupa, nanti aku beliin iron maiden

Mayu: yeay! Ok, reviewnya ya minna!? Kalo nggak... Saya sedang mengasah kapak saya *dengan senyum dark*

Author:tp author gak maksa juga kok

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
